Michael D'Amico's middle school survial 6th grade
by Frankierox1996
Summary: Michael is now a 6th grader and is ready for middle school but will he survive and make it to 7th grade? Now his father is out of the mafia and is now a politican
1. Chapter 1

My name is Michael D'Amico unfortunately summer has come to an end but I am ready to start middle school and I think I am going to be popular and have a lot of friends. But I have a friend named Connor but I don't think he is middle school ready he is the only guy I know who still has birthday parties at Chuck E' Cheeses and I always get stuck going to them and he still believes in Santa Clause. Well I will help him survive middle school, because one day I'm going to be famous but my parents don't believe that. Also my adopted brother Aaden is starting school too he is going to be in 3rd grade. One day I woke him up and said, Papa was waiting in the car and he was going to be late but I changed the clock. And then I went back to my room to sleep it was so funny. I woke up this morning went downstairs to eat my breakfeast. Good morning Michael, said my parents. I sat down and there was Rose sitting next to me on her potty. Mom I thought Rose was done with potty training, I said. Michael remember when you mentioned the potty monster to her, whispered my Mom. She knew she couldn't say it or Rose would be scared. It was a joke, I said. Michael I want you to give Aaden some advice about school because he hasn't been there in a long time and no pranks this time, my Dad said. Yes Papa, I sighed. Aaden, I have some advice for you about 3rd grade, I said. Ok, he said. Well don't talk to anyone don't look at anyone in the eyes you don't know if they will beat you up because I have gotten beat up a lot in elementary school. My mom drove me to school. As I entered the building I saw a lot of kids man did they grow up over the summer. Some were even shaving. But those were 8th graders. First there these innocent little 5th graders graduating elementary school then they are these preteen hoodlums who cause trouble and are going through puberty. My 1st period class was English. Hey Michael! Said Connor. Hi Connor. I saw what he was wearing a poncho over his clothes. I knew he wasn't ready for middle school. When the kids saw us together they started to laugh at the 2 of us. 2nd period we had Gym. We had to go out onto the field. They were making us play capture the flag with a bunch of these mean looking 8th grade boys. The 6th grade boys were getting beat by the 8th grade boys and beat up. We both decided to ditch the game while the coach wasn't looking. We ran under the bleachers. They shouldn't let young 6th graders play with muscular 8th graders. Middle School is just a teenage wasteland, said a girl. She was sitting under the bleachers on a chair. What is your name? I asked. Angelina I am a 7th grader, she said. Why aren't you playing jump rope or something with the other girls? I asked. Well they make fun of me and say I am a loser first they are your best friends in Kindergarten and then they forget all about you by the time you reach 4th grade, she said. My name is Michael, I said. Oh I need somebody to help me make it through 7th grade she said. Its tough. Really I think we should go, I said. Michael why did you do that? Asked Connor. Because they are going to come look at us and gym is almost over. Yeah but we may get beat up. Will just go to the 8th grade team, I said. They won't know. When I went to the bathroom there was no stall doors. When I got my lunch I told Connor about how there was no doors in the bathroom. We are so not going to the bathroom until we are in high school, I said. Whoa, where do we sit, said Connor. We tried sitting somewhere but the kids said, the seats were taken. So we had to sit at this table all the way in the back of the cafeteria. Then the weirdest kid in school Kyle comes to sit with us. Is this where the popular boys sit? He asked. We both stayed as far away from him as possible. We got home. So how did your day go? My Dad asked. Not so good, I said. Oh I remember my first day it is always not so good but the second day is alright, he said.


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd day was ok but unfortunately I had to participate in gym but we got our own table. But remember when I said my friend wasn't ready for middle school. I straitened that out. When we were walking home from school that day. I went to Connor's house. While we were playing with his wii. I told him that I should change some things about him. What why don't I look good? He asked. Well you wear makeup and paint your nails, I said. So my Mom says I can be whatever I want to be my parents are ok with me being gay, said Connor. Yeah your parents haven't been to school in 30 years, I said. So your Dad dropped out in 5th grade and became a mob boss, said Connor. Yes, but that was a long time ago, and he is a politician and he sometimes writes speeches for George Bush, I said. Well I am going to change that, I said. Why? Asked Connor. I went over to his dresser. Oh man this shirt says punch me now, I said. This one says just say I am gay, I said. And this I started to laugh. It was from Chuck E' Cheese, said Connor. Yeah Chuck E' Cheese's is for 4 year olds unless you wanna get laughed at or beat up, I said. Now we are going to shop at my favorite store Pac sun. We went to Pac sun. Michael I don't think these clothes are for me, said Connor. We got home an got in our new clothes. Now to do something about these girl cd's. Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, and Lady Gaga, Camp Rock, High School Musical? I started to laugh. Hey they are talented, Connor said. Yeah they lip sync, I said. And they are very stupid also Camp Rock is not real rock. Now lets get some Linkin Park, I said. I put on my ipod. I put on my favorite song Given up. Michael my friends ears will be hurt if they listen to this, said Connor. Connor your friends are gay and they are looking for peace they don't listen to rock all day like regular boys, I said. Well this sounds ok, said Connor. The next day at school. Connor actually looked like a normal boy no makeup no nail polish. And in some of the clothes I got him. Wow you look just like me, I said. Really my friends didn't even recognize me, said Connor. The next month was Halloween. I was an army man and I knew where to trick or treat. Connor came over he was an army man just like me but his Mom bundled him up and gave him a flashlight. Connor we are going to avoid Kyle's house and we are going to trick or treating at everyone's houses except the Burns family they just hand out crap like Pennies and old fruit and realease the hounds on you, I said. Johnny was a friend of my Dad and he was visiting. He had this old hockey mask on. What is with that creepy old mask? I asked. Oh me and your father were going to scare away some teenagers from trashing the house, he said. Then Sandy came in. Hey Johnny, said Sandy. Whoa! She said almost dropping the candy bowl in her hands. Were scaring those kids who trashed your house like last year, said Johnny. Yeah they ain't trashing the former mob boss's house like last year, said my Dad. Yes remember many of the people complaining to us on the phone and on aol, said Sandy. Yes I thought those were teenagers, said Fat Tony. My Dad was filling up the water balloons to drop at the teenagers from the balcony of the mansion, and he would usually use a bucket to pour water on the kids. Johnny he would usually dress up as a serial killer with an ax but he had a chainsaw this time. Last year he scared a little girl and made her cry and the mother yelled at him and called him a nasty word. Aaden was out with his new friends. While we were out trick or treating getting lots of candy there was this gang of teenaged boys tormenting children. They were in a red pickup truck and torturing a whole bunch of 6th graders. They called us a very bad word that if I said it I would be in big trouble. Hey will call the cops if you say the n word we got your license plate, said Connor. Connor shut up, I said. The hoods got out of the car and started to chase us. Until I took shelter at this house that was sold and no one was living in it. I locked the door. You can't get us now because were in shelter! Shouted Connor. Shut up Connor now they are gonna be here all night, I said. We were stuck in the house for an hour. Hey we have our super soakers your Dad gave us, said Connor. Oh yeah I said reaching for mine in my bag. We came out of the house. Hey you! I shouted. Oh so you want to start a riot, said one of the boys. Yes Super Soakers! I shouted. I squirted this boy wearing a white t-shirt. He got so angry he was chasing us through the neighborhood. We were both screaming at the top of our lungs. Until this guy dressed as Jason Voothers came out with a chainsaw running. The teenage boys screamed and ran. Until the guy lifted off the mask it was Johnny. Come on lets get you kids outta here, he said. Johnny thank you for saving us, I said. No problem call me anytime you need me, he said. When we were walking up to the front of the house we got soaked with water. Sorry I thought you were the teenagers trying to teepee the house, my dad said. So this was one crazy Halloween.


	3. Chapter 3

Do you want me to walk you in? asked my Mom. Mom, I will be ok, I said. Are you sure, she said. Yes, I said. When I got out of the car she yelled have a nice day! The kids all laughed at me. Seriously my step mom needs to learn that I am growing up she did this when I was in 4th grade and 5th grade but that was ok because I was in elementary school and everyone was my friend. Now the kids are just rude and mean and are a bunch of jerks and have forgotten all about me. I was thinking about doing something in school. There is so much activates you have to wake up weekends meeting after school, I said. Hey I know what will join, said Connor. What, I said. How about the wrestling team? Asked Connor. I love you Connor you have just thought of the best idea ever, I said. Will be famous just like the wrestlers on TV, I said. When we went to the 1st day it was not the way I hoped it would turn out to be. Michael I don't think these look like wrestling outfits, said Connor. Yes, I don't think so either, I said. Wrestling the boys here were so tough. Michael, how about you go first, said the coach. He made me fight this really tough 6th grader named Nelson. Hey is that Nelson who beat you up in 2nd grade? Asked Connor. Yes, I said in fear. What did I do that was so wrong to him, I said. Well you called him 4 eyes when he got glasses and you use to take his glasses off and run around with them on the playground, said Connor. I should have not made fun of him wish I could take it back oh well it is to late tell my family if I don't make it alive that I loved them, I said. I went up to Nelson. Remember this is a fair game, said the coach. So Michael you ready to fight put em up! Shouted Nelson. How do I fight? I asked. The coach didn't even show us. Nelson ran at me and knocked me to the ground. Then that girl Angelina took a picture of me. Great job Michael, she said sarcastically. Go Michael! Shouted Connor. I was so badly hurt my body was sore. I went to the nurse. My Dad had to come pick me up. I had to lay in bed for a week. Michael did you know we are getting a new president, said my Dad. Really who? I asked. Either it is John McCain or Barack Obama, he said. We need a new president because George Bush made such a bad economy. I didn't understand my Dad when he spoke politics I kind of missed the days when he was more of a mob boss. I came to school the next week. Connor how about we join the hall monitors, I said. That is a great idea, said Connor. Yeah will get to protect the school from bullies like Nelson he won't beat me up or touch me because I am a hall monitor, I said. We went to Mr. Hank's room. We both got hall monitor badges and vests and hats that said Flushing Middle School hall monitor and so did the badges. Your job is to walk home the preschoolers before school and after school, said Mr. Hank. The time slot is 9:00am when they go to school and the end is 1:00pm when they go home. This meant I got to sleep late and get hot chocolate after I finish my job. The 1st day we walked them some of them were crabby and tired. Then me and Connor saw that same red truck. It's those teenagers from Halloween, I said. Get down quick. When they passed they didn't know we were there. After School I wanted to teach Connor a game I liked to play street hockey. Connor remember this is a game where you are supposed to try to get the puck in the goal and keep it from other players but there is no other players so its just the 2 of us I said. Oh yeah do you have any equipment? He asked. Yeah I am on the hockey team, I said. I got on my helmet pads and roller blades. I had to help Connor get them on because he was not use to these kinds of sports because this wasn't his thing because he usually liked to watch TV shows like American Idol which I think is totally fake. Connor he was not good but I was teaching him. Also I had some hockey games on the days I was supposed to walk the preschoolers home. So how is the hockey coming along? Asked my Dad. Good thank you, I said. How about you start lifting weights, said My Dad. I just think I am not ready they are just to heavy for a kid skinny like me. This Christmas I got everything I wanted and Aaden was apart of our family officially adopted. Yes there was a lot of cases of money clothes sport items and best of all I got some Wii games and cousin Frankie gave me his old super Nintendo and all his games he collected to me they were really fun. I have to say Frankie is my favorite older cousin because he knows what to get. Meanwhile me and Connor were building a snowman and discussing what we got for Christmas. Michael, my Dad thinks you're a bad influence, said Connor. Why? I asked. Well remember that language we made up your Dad knew what we said and cracked our code, said Connor. So you want to play some ice hockey its just like regular hockey but you just have to wear ice skates. We played Ice hockey together. Until Connor slipped and fell on the ice. Michael I can't get up, he said. The next day I saw Connor in a cast.


	4. Chapter 4

So Connor how long are you gonna be in that cast? I asked. Just a month I fell pretty hard on the ice, said Connor. Oh are you ok, said a girl to Connor. Um no I actually fell on the ice when I was playing ice hockey, said Connor. A whole group of girls were near Connor during lunch time. They were feeding him his food and he is right handed your kidding me! A bunch of girls had signed his cast I did too. Hey Michael can you cover for me today walking the preschoolers? Asked Connor. Why can't you go today I have a hockey game after school, I said. I can't get my cast wet remember, said Connor. I forget my jacket can I borrow yours, I said. Yeah sure, said Connor. As I was walking the preschoolers home they were complaining that Connor was not here. I saw the red truck again oh no its those teenagers trying to get revenge on us. I picked up a stick and an earthworm so I would blend in as a kid picking on there little brothers and sisters. I started to chase the preschoolers with it they all screamed. I looked at the red truck it wasn't them. Connor! Shouted a voice. It was this old lady that lives across from where we walk the preschoolers. She always thinks that me and Connor are doing something bad and we are not good influences. Connor stop tormenting those kids before I call the school, she said. I pretended to be Connor. I tried to talk in his voice. Until the old lady was crossing the street I ran away all the way to my house. I had the keys to the house. I ran all the way to my bedroom I took my safety patrol uniform off. I started to put on my uniform. I put my hockey team shirt on then I took off my pants and sneakers put on my team pants put on my hockey padding and gloves I put my helmet on and my roller blades got my hockey stick and I was ready. My step Mom was downstairs I came down the stairs. Michael what did I say about having skates in the house? She asked. I am ready, I said. We drove in the car. I got to my hockey game it was just street hockey. I couldn't concentrate I was thinking about if that old lady called the school she said she knew the number and I didn't want to get in trouble and kicked off the hall monitors. But I would still play street hockey. The next day at school Connor told me he was kicked off hall monitors. I wasn't there yesterday though Connor said. I saw him apologize to the preschoolers. I was hiding in a bush. I finally admitted that it was me instead of him. He heard abut this. You terrorized the preschoolers, he said. Yes I was trying to be an older brother teasing some of his siblings so those teenagers in the truck wouldn't beat me up and wouldn't recognize me, I said. Michael this is the last straw you made fun of me being gay you laughed at my friends you told me how to dress you threw out my favorite Cds and replaced them with rock music you took my make up and nail polish away and made fun of me for wearing it and you make fun of me for having birthdays at Chuck E' Cheeses and you broke my arm, he said. That is it our friendship is over, he said. Connor no… I said. I didn't leave my bedroom for many days. My Dad threatened to take down my door but he didn't he just wanted to come in and talk to me. I didn't let nobody talk to me. Until I saw him hanging out with this other boy no more cast. After School Connor came to me. Hey, Michael, said Connor. Hi Connor, I said. I think I left my video game at your house can you get it? Asked Connor. I was real mad when he said that none of his video games were at his house. While I was walking home from hockey practice I noticed Connor and a boy playing outside of his house and they were wearing t-shirts that said best friends. I went by Kyle's house. Kyle he never leaves his front yard and he is this really weird boy. Uh hello Kyle, I said. Michael D'Amico! He shouted. He is in my front yard! Yeah what was the big deal with that. Um, Can I sleep over tonight? I asked. Michael D'Amico is sleeping over my house! Screamed Kyle. When I got there his room was so weird it had this stuffed bird he named Loretta. Michael can I have your candy? He asked. No Kyle, it was to late he ate it. Tickle Fight! He screamed. I ran in the bathroom with all my belongings in my bag and locked the door. I was in there all day. I called my Dad to come get me at Kyle's house. Papa! I shouted running to my dad. I ran and hugged him. Michael what was the problem? He asked. I slept over that weird kid Kyle's house, I said. The thing that angered me the most was something Aaden did. Hey I found this thing in Michael's garbage pale, said Aaden. I was trying to protect it from my Dad because he usually embarrasses me when he dances it was a paper about the Father Son dance. Unfortunately I was stuck going. Connor was there with his boyfriend. How romantic, I said. Michael how about you apologize to Connor, said Dad. I didn't want to. But him and his Dad were dancing good on the dance floor my Dad didn't dance he just sat down talking to the people at his job. Until the end of the school year came. I saw Connor getting beat up by a bunch of 8th grade boys and making fun of him because he was gay. Hey leave him alone, I said. Oh you protecting your boyfriend, said the boys. No just get away from my friend before I get my Dad and his boys to kill you, I said. These boys knew who my Dad use to be they all ran away. Michael why did you do that? Connor asked. Well I didn't like how they were making fun of you and treating you like white trash so I stuck up for you, I said. Angelina said it was a good move to stick up to your friend. Well the end of the school year was ok but I had a friend to hang out with but I still got the summer. The End


End file.
